


Please, Monsieur

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine fucks Javert over his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Monsieur

Javert almost whined at the feeling of M. Madeleine’s palm pressing against his growing arousal, keening to the touch and biting his bottom lip to prevent any embarrassing noises from escaping his throat. The mayor put pressure on his hand, rubbing at Javert through his pants as he watches him with kind, but hungry, lust-filled eyes. 

“Monsieur—ah—“ The inspector chokes out, his eyes dark and lidded. He can feel Madeleine’s hardened cock against his thigh, fighting the urge to drop to his knees and suck the man off right then and there. His hands grip the side of the wooden desk, his knuckles almost white. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, and every touch and caress from his superior only fueled that fire. 

He felt the mayor’s lips against his neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh; making him shiver and sigh in pleasure. There was most likely going to be a mark there soon by the way he was working at the skin with his warm, skilled mouth. Javert knew Madeleine liked it that way; liked to mark what was his and only his for everyone else to see. 

Madeleine expertly unbuttoned Javert’s pants, freeing his cock from its restraints and beginning to stroke the man slowly from base to tip. Javert could feel his knees going weak from the spark of pleasure; leaning back against the desk behind him and spreading his legs slightly so his superior could have more access to his more intimate areas. 

“Please, Monsieur—“ Javert’s voice was low, almost a whisper, as he begged; whimpering when Madeleine liked a broad stripe up his neck. 

“’Please,’ what, Javert? You must be more specific,” Madeleine whispered in Javert’s ear, his thumb running along the head of Javert’s cock, teasing the sensitive slit. This earned a shiver and an audible intake of breath from the submissive inspector, his hips bucking to the touch. 

“Please, oh god—“ Javert gasped,” Please fuck me, Monsieur. Need you, please—“ He begged, pleaded; gripping the edge of the desk firmly as he rutted up into the mayor’s hand. He didn’t care how pathetic he looked at the moment, he needed to feel the mayor all over him. His mouth, his hands, his cock—oh, god; he needed this man more than anything at the moment. 

“Strip,” The mayor almost growled this request, backing up a few steps to get a full view of Javert. The inspector’s cheeks were flushed a pink color, a mark already rising on his neck from Madeleine’s earlier ministrations. His cock hung heavy from his pants, the tip already leaking pre-come. He already looked quite disheveled. Madeleine couldn’t wait until he saw him panting and writhing underneath him. 

Javert continued to do as he was told, starting with the buttons of his uniform. His hands trembled slightly with anticipation as he revealed more and more of his toned skin. Madeleine’s eyes raked over Javert’s form as he did this, absolutely loving the way Javert’s hands shook slightly and the smooth skin of his chest and belly were slowly exposed to him little by little. Oh, how he wanted to run his tongue over that skin and nip at it; mark his inspector even more. But he held off for now, watching as Javert shrugged his uniform top off his shoulders; hearing it hit the floor with a dull thud. Javert flicked his gaze up to the mayor only to see him stroking himself through his pants, and Javert couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at the sight. He maintained his gaze as he slipped off his shoes; kicking them to the side so they didn’t get in the way of anything. He then pushed down his pants and underclothes; allowing them to fall and pool around his ankles, pulling them off so he was them completely bare in front of his superior. The other man was still fully clothed, and there was something arousing about that fact for both of them, though Javert felt like whore of the streets. He cursed to himself to think that right now, he accepted that fact entirely; feeling all the more eager to be ravished and fucked by the mayor. 

“Mm,” Madeleine hummed in approval, stepping forward so he was in front of Javert once again, his eyes wandering over the man’s naked form; his gaze lingering on the man’s cock, heavy and hot between his legs. “Bend over my desk and spread your legs, inspector.” He sounded as if he was talking to him as usual, though there was that huskiness in his tone, his voice lower than usual. 

Javert didn’t waste one moment as he turned around and bent over the desk, his elbows resting against the wooden surface and a few papers that were stacked up there. He spread his legs obediently, exposing all of himself to the man; his arousal throbbing between his legs, pressed against the desk. He awaited another command, request, a touch—anything. 

It only took him a few moments to feel a slick finger press up against him, tracing over and around his entrance but not pressing into him like he wanted so badly. He bucked his hips back as a needy moan spilled past his lips. “Monsieur Le Maire—O-Oh, god, fuck me with your fingers, your cock, anything—“ He pleaded once more, feeling just the tip of Madeleine’s finger inside of him. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” The mayor chuckled, pressing one finger into the writhing man, going up to the knuckle right away. He only got a groan mingled with a gasp in response from Javert; beginning to move his hand at a normal pace, loving the view of Javert rocking back onto his finger with a blush tingeing his cheeks and a needy, wanton expression upon his features. It was a moment before Madeleine added a second finger along with the first one, moving them both in and out of the other’s entrance and pulling them apart to loosen him up, prepare him for what was to come. There was a slight burn to the stretch, but Javert loved the way the bit of pain mixed along with the pleasure; he wasn’t a stranger to pain thrown into pleasure. It was an intoxicating mix for him, one that he craved from this certain man and no one else. 

It was a moment before Madeleine withdrew his fingers from Javert with an obscene pop and a lewd moan from the receiving man. 

Javert was missing the feeling of Madeleine’s fingers deep inside of him, but he could hear the sound of rustling and a zipper being undone behind him and he knew all too well what was coming up next. He spread his legs even wider and rested his head between his shoulders to watch as the man undid his pants and placed one hand on Javert’s hip; using his other hand to guide his cock to Javert’s entrance. He pressed the blunt head of his cock into Javert only; moving his hips slightly to give short, unsatisfying thrusts that left Javert trembling and whimpering. 

“Beg,” Madeleine ordered, positioning his other hand that was guiding his cock into Javert at his adjacent hip as he watched Javert come undone slowly and deliciously beneath him. 

“Monsieur, please, oh god, please,” Javert gasped, his words rushed and coming out between moans and pitiful whimpers. “Fuck me, use me, do as you wish to me. Ah—be as rough as you like, please, want you to make me scream,” His nails dragged against the wood of the desk, trying to gain anchor to keep from collapsing from all of the sensations, but it was no use. The mayor’s hands were gripping his hips firmly, even so, holding the inspector up with his strength. 

Madeleine couldn’t hold out any longer himself as he pushed inside of Javert all the way to the hilt, as deep as he could go; eliciting a choked off scream from the man as he shook from the sudden stretch and slight burn. It was completely pleasurable, even so, and he wanted the man to move already. 

It wasn’t long before the mayor was fucking Javert mercilessly into the desk, groans leaving his throat and mingling with the gasps and lewd moans from Javert. Javert arched his back and bucked his hips back to meet those rough thrusts halfway, not aware of how loud his moans were; how they echoed off the office walls and back to his own ears(though he was too enveloped in the moment to realize that half the moans hitting his ears were his own). Before he could even register it, he was coming over the desk with a choked off cry of Madeleine’s name; his seed splattering against the wood and papers, his stomach and abdomen. Madeleine followed a few moments later, halfway inside of the man when he came; filling Javert with his come. 

After a few long moments, Madeleine pulled out of Javert slowly, watching as some of his come leaked out of the inspector’s entrance; red, loose, and thoroughly used. A sheen of sweat covered them both, though the mayor was still fully clothed other than his cock freed from his pants. Javert lay limp against the wooden desk, the papers that were neatly stacked now spread around the surface and out of order; even come spread across a few of them. Javert’s expression was one of satisfaction and exhausted, looking thoroughly used and debauched; his come cooling over the desk and his stomach and the mayor’s leaking from his hole. Madeline thought for a moment if he should order Javert to lick up his own seed, but he decided against it at the moment. He was sure if he hadn’t come already, he would have at the sight of the man so fucked out and slutty. 

He leaned down and tilted Javert’s head to the side, pressing his lips against the other’s and kissing him softly. It was a sweet gesture, different from the roughness shown before. Javert leaned into the kiss, returning it lazily; for he was exhausted. They moved their lips against each other’s for a few long moments, and before Madeleine could pull away completely, he heard Javert utter a “Thank you,” when their lips were just brushing against each other’s.


End file.
